Drill in the Wall
Story Sokka: Now, we need to get to Ba Sing Se. Toph: Why? Katara: We learned of a solar eclipse, that will leave the Fire Nation powerless. Toph: Well, I hate to break it to you, but we’re stuck in the middle of a desert. Though I guess for Bigfoot here, that’s no problem as his sand thing. John: Slight problem. The map shows that we’ll have to go across water to get to Ba Sing Se, so we’ll either have to go by air or sea. Katara: Can you turn into Cloudnine? John: No. He was just big enough for you two, but three people will be too much. Sokka: Why? He can get bigger and smaller, right? John: And it’s very difficult to keep a big size. And if let go, I’ll shrink. Don’t worry. I have another way. (John then turns into Upgrade, then turns into his battleship mode. He then opens up, a ramp opening.) Upgrade: Get in, guys. We’re flying to Ba Sing Se. (The three board Upgrade, and he flies off.) End Scene From the air, Upgrade is approaching the outer wall of Ba Sing Se, a giant stone wall. Approaching the wall, is a large drill, the tip being rounded, surrounded by Fire Nation tanks. Upgrade lands, returning to his original form, the others let off. Upgrade reverts. Katara: Whoa. Toph: It’s huge. John: And it’ll tear through that wall. We need to destroy it. Sokka: We need a plan. Can you see anything? John: No, but I can. Toph, form an earth wall in front of us. (Toph stomps the ground and swings her arms up, a pointed boulder coming out of the ground, hiding them. John then turns into Eye Guy, and he forms his giant eye.) Katara: What do you see? The area turns green, as the area around the drill becomes closer and clearer. A team of Earthbenders create earth pillars, sending the tanks flying, and ramming into the drill, not affecting it. Then, Ty Lee and Mai appear, fighting off the Earthbenders. Ty Lee jumps and cartwheels around, jabbing the Earthbenders with her fists. They all fall to the ground, defeated, as she cartwheels away. Eye Guy: The Earthbenders were defeated by Azula’s friends. That girl with the long ponytail jabbed them and took them out. Katara: Ty Lee. She has this ability that takes out the human body and stop bending. Eye Guy: Chi blocking, hitting the chi paths in the body to block all bending. (Katara looks at him puzzled.) I read a book about it. It takes you down from the inside out. Sokka: That’s it! That’s how we’ll take out the drill. Toph: Hit its pressure points! (Eye Guy reverts.) John: Let’s dig a path to it. I don’t want them to know we’re there at all. Toph: Okay. One underground express coming up! (She cracks her knuckles, as she moves her hands, as if tearing something. The ground opens, and they jump down the hole, the hole reforming above them.) End Scene They arrive underneath the drill, finding a spot where they could climb up. John: Alright, let’s go. Toph: No thanks. I’m staying out here. I can’t bend in there. (John, Katara and Sokka get inside the drill, as Toph stomps the ground, an earth pillar hitting the bottom of the drill, trying to hold it back.) John and the others travel around, and make it to support pillars. Sokka: If we take out these pillars, then the drill will collapse on itself. Katara: What do you mean, “we?” We’re the one doing all the work with Waterbending. Sokka: Hey, I’m the idea guy, you guys do your work with the bending. John goes onto the other side of the pillar, as Katara pulls out her bending water, and they use the water to cut through the pillar, a little bit at a time. They go back and forth for quite some time, and they cut all the way through it, exhausted. Katara: Finally! (The pillar starts to slide down, but nothing else happens. Then, the drill shakes.) Sokka: We did it! John: No. The drill hit the wall. We need a new plan. Sokka: Like what? John: We need to weaken the pillars, so one good strike will finish it. Katara: You have a spirit form to do that? John: Several. But I’ve got one in mind. (John then transforms into Spitter.) Spitter: Get ready to bend, Katara. Spitter spits slime at a pillar, the acid melting through the pillar. Katara motions her arms, as Spitter spits a large stream of slime, as she bends it, using it to tear through several pillars. The pillars are weakened, as they get each one. Spitter: There we go. That ought to (Spitter stops, and turns, spitting slime upward. The slime hits a blue fireball, canceling the attacks out. They see Azula, Ty Lee and Mai a level above them.) They’re here. Katara: Get to the top! We’ll be fine. Spitter then turns into Big Chill, and flies up at the girls. Azula releases fire balls, which Big Chill dodges. He then grabs Azula, and flies up, phasing through the roof of the drill. They land on top of the drill, the spot being frozen. Big Chill: Sorry to ruin your crowning moment. Since Zuko is the true air of the Fire Nation, you’ll never be in charge elsewhere. Azula: Oh, don’t worry about that. Zuko will never get that title. Azula releases fire balls, which Big Chill dodges. He uses his freeze breath, which Azula dodges. Big Chill flies in, and Azula charges in, spinning and hitting Big Chill with a fire leg. He’s knocked to the side, grabbing onto the drill head. His hands release ice, freezing the drill top. Azula runs towards him, then slips on a sheet of ice, falling to her bottom. Big Chill then uses his freeze breath, freezing her completely. Big Chill: Chill there for a while. (Big Chill phases through the drill, freezing the entire top. He then punches a spot, creating a big crack in the drill itself.) Now, the finishing blow. Azula releases fire from her mouth, melting through the ice. She releases a fire blast, which Big Chill dodges. Then, boulders start raining down on them. Big Chill looks up, seeing Earthbenders at the top of the wall. Big Chill opens his wings, and flaps them, releasing a gust of air, blowing several boulders at Azula. Azula dodges them, though one catches her, knocking her to the side. She tries to regain her balance, when the ground freezes under her, and she slips down the drill. She grabs ahold of the side, not falling all the way off. Big Chill flies up into the air, spotting the cracked part of the drill. He then shifts to Armodrillo, and begins to fall. He starts pumping his right jackhammer, preparing to punch the point. He strikes it, and the entire drill stops and breaks apart, essentially split in half. It collapses down, as Armodrillo falls off the side. An earth pillar rises up and catches him. Toph lowers him down. Toph: Not bad, Bigfoot. Armodrillo: Where are Katara and Sokka? Toph: On their way. (Armodrillo reverts.) John: Good. Let’s meet up with them and get into the city. Characters *John Spacewalker *Katara *Sokka *Toph Beifong Villains *Azula *Ty Lee *Mai Aliens *Upgrade *Eye Guy *Spitter (first re-appearance) *Big Chill *Armodrillo Trivia *Azula claims that Zuko won't get the throne. *It's revealed that Spitter's slime can be used by waterbending. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Avatar Arc